Ice Cold Reality
by Miss-Dizzy-Lizzy
Summary: Sixteen years apart is in fact a long time for a Guardian and his Queen to be apart. What will Jack do when he finds out what was kept from him before being sent away? And what will they encounter on their adventure back into each others arms? Jelsa, some Kristanna, and Guardians included.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights go to the rightful owners of 'Frozen' and 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"No! I don't want to hear it."

"Elsa, please just let me explain." Jack said pleadingly trying to clear his groggy mind.

"No Jack. I'm am _done_ listening to you. I've heard excuse after excuse, and this is the last time." The look of hurt in Elsa's eyes bore into Jack like a dagger to the heart. He really messed up this time. Elsa shook her head and began to walk away.

"Elsa…" He started to say, but she cut him off.

"Get out." she said flatly.

"What?" he asked unsure of what was going on.

"I said, get out." she repeated a little louder this time.

"I-I don't understand." Jack said pleadingly.

"I want you out of here. Out of the castle, out of Arendelle, out of my life. I _never_ want to see you again." tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Elsa hated that she was doing this, she loved Jack to the ends of the earth and back a million times over. But she just couldn't take the drinking and verbal abuse while drunk anymore. She turned a deaf ear too many times.

Jack stood there feeling like he had been sucker punched in the gut. He couldn't comprehend anything right now. "El…"

"Leave!" she yelled, it echoing through the hall, frost forming around her feet. Stumbling back, the spirit flew out the window, without looking back. If she didn't want him there, then what was the point? His heart was shattered now, and it was all his fault.

Sobbing, Elsa ran to her room, opening and slamming the door behind her. She collapsed on her bed, tears spilling from her eyes. There was a knock at her door. Elsa sat up wiping her eyes, "Come in" with that the door cracked open and Anna slipped in and shut the door softly behind her. Elsa relaxed a little, still sobbing. Anna sat down next to her and wrapped her sister up in her arms. She had heard everything from Joey's room while trying to put him to bed.

"Everything's going to be okay. It'll get better." Anna spoke soothingly to her sister while smoothing her hair.

"I-I just co-couldn't any more Anna. I couldn't d-do it" Elsa said between sobs

"I know, I know, shh. Don't get yourself anymore worked up than you already are." Anna said trying to be comforting.

"I-I didn't get to tell him Anna. I t-told him I never w-wanted to see him-m again. He'll never know now."

"Well with what he's said to you and even after you forgiving him again and again, he doesn't deserve to know. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Elsa sat up and looked Anna in the eyes. Elsa had always been the one to be the comforter not the person actually being comforted. It was nice to have someone to lean on completely, all at one time. Yes, Anna had always been there for support, but now she needed her more than ever before.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Elsa repeated to herself nodding.

~Seven Years Later~

Jack was flying around aimlessly again, letting the wind take him wherever it wanted. He still wasn't over what a major screw up he was, and how he wished he wasn't immortal. He wished he could take everything back. Every second of every day of every year, he thought of that day. That day he'll never forget, when the love of his being lost trust in him. He wants everything back the way it was before he was seen by everyone, and only seen by Elsa. He loved her through and through, no matter what he said in his drunken stupors.

Lost in thought, he wasn't watch where he was going and almost hit what looked like a tower. After recollecting himself and looking around he realized where he was. It was Arendelle, it looked just as cheery and bright as before he had left. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like… horses racing?

Being curious as usual he followed, with nothing better to do. Getting closer he could see Kristoff and Olaf on Sven, Anna on her horse Coal with a small child in front of her. '_They must have had another baby over the years' _he thought to himself. There was another small red-head on a different horse. '_Must be little Joey. Man I've missed that kid.' _Then he saw the last horse, it was Elsa on her horse Whirl Wind. Don't let the name deceive you, he was in fact fast, but he knew his limits when it came to whom was his rider. But the queen wasn't the only one on his back. '_Must be another niece or nephew.'_ Jack thought.

They all halted at the river and dismounted, "This looks like a good spot, don't you think?" Anna shouted to the others while helping her three year old daughter Natty off of her horse.

"It seems great!" Olaf and Joey said simultaneously. They always seemed to think alike, it was strangely cute.

"I don't know. What do you think Crysie?" Elsa asked the little brunette sitting in front of her in the saddle.

The little girl looked up at Elsa with big brown eyes and giggled, "Mommy, its perfect!" the six-year-old exclaimed.

At that Elsa laughed and kissed the top of the little girls head, "Okay, okay, I suppose it'll do" she hopped off and helped her daughter off of Whirl Wind and placed her on the ground. Kristoff got off of Sven and grabbed the picnic basket. They all let the horses and Sven graze, while they set up.

Jack being nearby, but just out of earshot, thought it best to leave before he was seen or heard. With one last glance at what used to be his life, he took off to bring winter to another part of the world.

~Ten Years Later~

"Your Majesty, all we need is your approval on the snacks that'll be at the princesses' slumber party." Gerta said to Elsa handing her a list of various snacks, most of which consisting of chocolate. The young princess had inherited her mother's sweet tooth. She quickly looked it over and nodded.

"That'll do. My God, I can't believe my little girl is going to be sixteen. It felt like it was only yesterday she was having snowball fights with Olaf."

"Mom, that was yesterday." Crystal said laughing as she walked into her mom's office.

"Haha, I forgot." Elsa said mockingly.

"And last time I checked mom, I'm taller than you by like, half an inch, so you're just a tad off on the 'little girl' thing" She said leaning on the mahogany desk, beside her mother.

"Oh, be quiet you." Elsa said slapping her daughter's arm.

Laughing, Crystal leaned over and hugged Elsa, "Oh mom, I'm just kidding. It's not your fault you're short"

"And it won't be my fault when I show all of your friends some baby pictures of you. You'll be the cause of that" Elsa said glancing at her daughter to see what her expression was.

"You wouldn't." Crystal said horrified.

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"No Mom, please, I'm begging you. Don't do it. The last thing I need is for the girls to see me in only a diaper playing in the snow."

Elsa mock sighed, "Fine, I won't do it. Now the guest list. No boys right?"

This caused Crystal to roll her eyes, "No mother, there aren't any boys attending. Though I wouldn't mind if Trent showed up." She said whispering the last part to herself.

"Did you say Trent? Prince Trent of Grimstad?" Elsa asked her daughter looking up with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah" Crystal said hiding her face behind her brown hair.

Elsa's mouth turned up into a small grin, "He's kinda cute, blonde, yellow-green eyes. I can see it." she pointed a finger up at Crystal, "But not anytime soon"

"Mooommm, stop it." Crystal said her cheeks growing rosier by the second.

"Crystal Marie Frost, Why didn't you tell me you liked him? We could have had a ball instead, or invite the monarchy of Grimstad here for dinner."

"Well it's not something you just bring up in conversation."

The queen made a face showing she was contemplating what the crown princess and just said, I suppose you're right." She looked back down at the paper in front of her on her desk.

"Well since my boy crush is out, how about you Mother?" Crystal asked poking Elsa in the shoulder with her index finger.

"What do you mean, what about me?" Elsa said looking at her daughter.

"Well you must have had more than a crush on someone, I mean, I'm here, so…"

Elsa looked back down at her desk shaking her head, "Oh Cris, we've been over this before, I don't want to talk about it." This wasn't the first time Crystal had brought up wondering who her father was. It made sense to Elsa, it killed her not telling her daughter who her father was, but she felt it best that all she knows about him is that it is in the past now and not worth bringing up. She didn't want her to know how Jack treated her under specific conditions.

"C'mon Mom, I obviously don't get my last name from you. All I know about him is that he must have had brown hair and eyes. Can you at least tell me his name?" she was practically begging at this point. She only wanted to know a little about her father. She knew practically everything about Elsa, except that part of her life.

"No Crystal, because I'll tell you that and then you'll want to know more and more and I just don't want to go down that road." Elsa said looking back down at the papers on her desk. She was almost done with her work for the day.

"Please Mom? I promise, all I want is a name the excuse that 'His name isn't important' worked when I was eight, when I was ten, even when I was fourteen. But I'm going to be sixteen Mother. I feel I have the right to know. Wouldn't you want to know if you were me?"

Elsa looked up at her daughters' face. She was so proud of what a mature young lady she had become the past year or so. She hated to admit it but she was right. _'I mean, it's just his name. Right?'_ Elsa sighed, "Fine, his name is Jack. Jackson Overland Frost. Are you content?"

"Wait, Jack Frost? Like that winter spirit?" Crystal asked confused.

Elsa nodded, "Yes"

"So what you're telling me is my father is a mythical person?"

"I never said that" Elsa said standing up from her seat behind the large oak desk. "I thought all you wanted to know was a name."

"Well yeah, but that was before I found out what the name was." Crystal replied following her mother out of the office and into the hall.

"Thats no excuse, you asked, I told you, and thats that. Do you understand?" Elsa asked, her tone sounding a slight bit agitated.

"Yes ma'am" They started to walk down the hall toward the ball room to check up on the preparations. There was still something on the princesses' mind, "But I just want to know one more thing then I _promise_ I'm done" she said a quickly as humanly possible.

Elsa stopped took a deep breath and turned to her daughter, "What is it?"

Crystal looked down at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs, "Did you love him?"

Elsa's expression softened and saddened a little, "Oh Cris, yes I did. And I still do because, without him, I wouldn't have you, and you mean more to me than anything."

"But if you loved and still love him, then why did you let him leave?"

"It wasn't like that, he… This is exactly what I didn't want to get into. This conversation is over Crystal." Elsa began to walk away.

"Mom?" Crystal's voice sounding so small, it could have belonged to a mouse.

Elsa stopped again and turned around, "What"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you upset. I just want to know."

The queen walked back over to her daughter tilting her head up to look at her. Wiping the tears that were freshly fallen, off of her cheeks and wrapping her in a hug, "No honey, I should be sorry. I had no excuse to snap like that. I get where you're coming from. It's just a touchy subject for me." She took a step back her hands on Crystal's shoulders, "Come on, lets make sure your aunt and cousins didn't get to all of the chocolate."

Crystal laughed, "God, that would be bad. Remember last time? It took ten guards to catch Natty just so Aunt Anna could get her into another dress." The Queen and Princess laughed and walked to the ball room arm in arm.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it. If I get 5 reviews on this chapter, I'll continue. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and your thoughts too. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, Thank you so much for the ****reviews! You have no idea how happy I was to receive them! So, here's chapter 2.**

**All rights go to the rightful owners of 'Frozen' and 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Crystal sat at her vanity brushing her hair lost in thought over a few things. One being her crush, Trent, how his eyes sparkled and how his hair is always in the right place.

Another was her sleepover party with all of her friends from the town. Although she was princess, with the gates being open, a lot of the towns children would come to visit. She came to be really close with two girls, Clara Moore and Clarisse Glover. They were known as the three C's. They were all practically inseparable at times.

The other thing on her mind was her conversation with Elsa earlier that day. Jack Frost? There is no way her dad was Jack Frost. It made no sense. Jack Frost is a winter _spirit_, he isn't real. Is he? _'I mean, my name is Frost, but still. I have powers such as Jack Frost, but, I'm pretty sure I have Mom's powers. This is so confusing.'_

There was a knock at the door. She turned to the large grandfather clock in the corner of her room, it was nearly ten o'clock, "Come in" she said putting her brush down. Natty opened the door and stepped in.

"Hey, whatchudoin?" She asked crossing the room and plopping on her cousin's bed.

"Just thinking." Crystal replied simply.

"Thinking about what?" The thirteen-year-old blonde asked. She was just like her mother, always curious, always asking questions.

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff that is my concern and not yours. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Crystal loved her cousin, but she got so annoying. She figured that, thats what it must be like to have a younger sibling. She thanked God everyday that she was an only child.

"Please Cris, I don't have a bedtime anymore. At least not on the weekends." Crystal rolled her eyes at that. "But seriously, are you okay? You've been distant all day, like in another world or something." The older of the princesses sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just…" Crystal shook her head and turned away from the blonde, "Theres just a lot on my mind. From the sleepover to my studies." she lied, "It all just hit me at once. Thanks for being concerned." she finished turning back to Natty with a smile.

"Okay, anyway, goodnight, I'm going to bed before Joey starts nagging me to go." the younger girl said heading to the door.

"Night Natty" at that, she left, headed to her own room.

It was getting late, so Crystal put her hair up into a french braid and changed into a nightgown. She hopped into bed and covered herself. _'Maybe I'll ask mom again about this 'Jack' in a few days.' _She then drifted slowly off to sleep.

* * *

Elsa looked up as the grandfather clock in her own room struck 10 soft but sure chimes. She sighed and looked again at the picture in her hand. Though she had many people that she could speak with, she always found it easy to vent to the photograph of her parents. It looked just like the large portrait that hung in the hall. Some would call her mad if they knew she spoke to a picture, but it was comforting. No harm, no foul.

She had told them of what had gone on since the last time she spoke to them. Her main focus today, was that she really wanted to explain her daughter's intent on knowing about Jack, "I know its selfish, not wanting to talk about him. But it… it just hurts so much. I feel horrible not telling her, and she wants to know so bad. I want to tell her almost everything. How we'd go flying, how we'd walk up the mountain to the Ice Palace if it was nice enough. But I can't without completely breaking down." Tears began to form in her eyes. She still loved Jack with all of her heart. She missed him so much. And reminiscing on the fun they had together, didn't help the matter.

Elsa shook her head and carefully placed the photograph in its designated drawer. She left the candle burning as a form of comfort in her large, and lonely, king sized bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the royal family was seated around the table eating what the chief had prepared for that morning. Today, it was fruit salad with Belgian waffles, considering chief was from Belgium, it was one of his top entrées.

They all sat in their usual places, Elsa at the head of the table, Crystal to her right, Anna to her left. Next to Anna was Kristoff and across from Kristoff was Joey, and then Natty next to him. Olaf had decided his seat was at the other end of the table across from Elsa. Nobody minded the small snowman. They'd felt bad because he couldn't eat like they could, so it was shrugged off.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Natty complained into her bowl of fruit.

Anna looked up at her daughter with a scolding look, "Well, if you had gone to bed when you were supposed to, then you wouldn't be tired now would you?

The young princess looked at her mother, making a face, "No, I'd still be tired. No matter what time I go to bed, I still fall asleep at a certain time."

Anna shook her head and turned to her sister, "Any who. What do you have planned for today? More paperwork… inside… where its boring… and not outside… having a snowball fight?"

Elsa let out a like laugh, "Yes Anna, more paperwork… inside… not outside… having a snowball fight. I'd figured you'd have grown out of this phase already." she said looking down at her waffles.

"What phase?" Anna asked crossing her arms.

"Oh you know the whole, 'But the sky's awake. So I'm awake. So we have to play!' Elsa mocked her sister in a slightly higher voice than her own.

"I do _not _do that." Anna protested.

"You do too."

"Do not"

"Do too"

"And to think we get yelled at for arguing." crystal said turning to her cousins. They nodded in response.

"Honestly, the queen and eldest princess, arguing over playing in the snow" Joey said, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the court, I am proud to introduce, the monarchy of Arendelle!" he said gesturing a hand over to his mother and aunt, "But wait where are they?"

Natty couldn't help it she just had to add into this, "Oh, last _I_ saw they were building a snowman in the garden." Everyone but the two sisters were keeled over with laughter at this point.

Anna punched Kristoff in the arm, "Ow! What was that for?" he got out between chuckles.

"That was not funny, you should be helping me on this, not working against me." Anna angrily pointed at her husband with her right index finger.

"Working against you how? Its true, you two are arguing like two children fighting over who ate who's cookie." Kristoff dodged another swing to his arm, and stood up to sit over by Olaf to avoid anymore physical assault.

"Can you believe th… what are you laughing at now?" she turned to Elsa and saw her laughing away like the rest of them.

"Your reaction, that was priceless." She said through giggles.

"Well, it's not like you know how it feels to have you're husband against you." Everything went silent and the temperature seemed to drop about twenty degrees. One second, almost everyone is laughing and having a ball, and the next was like someone dropped a bomb of deafening silence in the room.

Anna came into realization of what she had just said. She'd always had a tendency to speak before she thought about what she was about to say "Oh Elsa, I-I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, Anna" the queen said standing up, "If you'll excuse me. I really do have paperwork to get started on before guests begin to arrive." With that, she walked out of the room looking at the ground. There was no hiding the fact of the small patches of ice showing up where her foot had just rested. Though she got better at it, it was still tough for her to control her power while her emotions went crazy within her.

Anna leaned her forehead in her hand as her elbow rested on the table. How could she say something like that? She knew how sensitive Elsa was to that subject.

Joey cleared his throat, "Um, Nat? Cris? can you guys help me with something really quick? It'll only take a second." The girls nodded and stood up, quickly following the young prince out of the room.

Kristoff walked over to his wife and put a hand on her shoulder, "Anna I'm sorry. If hadn't have-"

"No Honey, its not your fault. I know better than that." Anna said looking up at him, "I'll just have to go and talk to her later, after she's cooled off."

Kristoff let a small smirk appear on his lips, making his best attempt to bring the smile he loved, back to Anna's face "Well, lucky for you, thats her specialty."

Anna let out a soft chuckle, "She would freeze you if she have heard you say that you know."

"I won't say anything if you don't." He said offering her his hand as an aid to help her stand up.

"Deal"

"Deal!" the couple had forgotten their little snow friend still seated at his place at the table. Olaf had his usual grin from ear to ear.

"Okay, now that that's settled, lets go see what Joey needed 'help' with." Anna said grabbing Kristoff's hand.

"Sweetheart, he's twenty now. You can't just go sticking your nose into everything he does."

"Wanna bet? A mother always gets to stick her nose in her children's business no matter how old they are. Come on." they had left the room at that time, with Olaf not to far behind.

* * *

**A/N: So, not the best I know, but I liked it, and my friend whom I am using as a test monkey said it wasn't bad. I want to say thank you again to the people who reviewed, and followed, and favorited! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**DragonIceFury: **You flatter me really. Amazing and beautiful work? Sheesh, I nearly had a heart attack reading that. Thank you.

**That**** guy: **I'm still contemplating how Jack will find out, but I do know how I'm bringing him back into the picture.

**Guest: **Thank you!

**lovinglovexx: **Thank you!

**Poppyseed Pomphrey: **Thank you for reading it even though of uncertainty. That means a lot to me, hope I don't disappoint!

**nezemiskas: **I will!

**So, a couple of things to go over. 1) I don't know how often I am able to update. I have this thing after school, and homework and school itself, so that doesn't help the matter. Once summer break come around, I'll be more sure of updates. But for now I'm going to try and make it weekly. 2) I responded to these reviews because they were the only ones there. I'm planning on answering questions when it comes to responses. I just thought i should thank these people specifically for being the first. :)**

**I'd also like to thank those who favorited this, DragonIceFury; Poppyseed Pomphrey; iloveclaryandjace; and nezemiskas.**

**Those who followed, ****DragonIceFury; Poppyseed Pomphrey; mpsmcducky; iloveclaryandjace; lovinglovexx; nezemikas; and peyton1095**

******THANK YOU! And to those who were repeated. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Okay, sorry, I'll set you free.**

******Adeus meus enfeites. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry this is late. But I hope you like this chapter! please share your thoughts!**

**All rights go to the rightful owners of 'Frozen' and 'Rise of the Guardians'. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Just throw it up here! Don't be such a sissy!" Joey yelled down to his younger sister. He was up on a ladder hanging up last minute streamers for Chrystal's sleepover.

"What if you don't catch it and it comes back down and hits me in the face?" she yelled back up to him.

Joey sighed, "Well if it comes back down, move out of the way."

"Here, let me see it," Crystal took the streamer roll out of Natty's outstretched hand. "One… Two… Three" she counted aloud, and the streamer had a small tail as it flew up to Joey on 'three'.

He caught it, having to lean out a little bit, "You could have thrown it closer you know. You'd think with all of those snowballs you throw, you'd have better aim!" Suddenly an icy sphere hit him on the back, "Hey! No snow inside!" He looked down to see Crystal sticking her tongue out at him and Natty giggling on the side. He rolled his eyes laughing to himself. no matter how old he got, he couldn't help but love how childish his little sister and cousin could still be.

Anna and Kristoff walked into the ball room arm in arm with Olaf trailing behind, "Ah ha so this is what you're doing. You were just saying yesterday how 'theres enough decorations' and now you're in here putting up more? I'm hurt son," Anna said putting her hand over her heart.

Joey was at the base of the ladder now, "Yeah, now there's _more_ than enough. We just needed an excuse to get out of the dining hall,"

Anna sighed, "I don't blame you. Any way, I just wanted to see what you were up to. Your father said 'you can't go around sticking your nose into everything he does' but I told him otherwise."

Joey walked over to parents and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, "Oh mom, you can stick your nose wherever, but to an extent,"

"Mmhm, we'll see about that young man"

"Dad? Can I take Sven and the sled up to the ice pond? I want to make a little extra cash if you know what I mean." Joey said elbowing his dad in the side with an 'I know you'll let me' look in his eye.

Kristoff laughed, "Yeah thats fine with me, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to get out of that stable with those snobby horses."

"Daddy! Cocoa is not snobby!" Natty protested about her father's statement.

"To you, sweetheart, she's not. But to Sven she is,"

"Fine, I'll talk to her about that" she said crossing her arms and leaving for the stable.

"Hey Nat! Wait for me!" Joey jogged over to his sister.

"Oh Joey can I come with you!?" Olaf asked already going as fast as his little legs could take him.

"Yeah little buddy, sure thing." then they left the room leaving Crystal, Anna and Kristoff behind.

Kristoff cleared his throat, "I should check up on the guys and make sure we're up to date with paperwork. I'll see you later my love," he pecked Anna on the cheek and left for his office.

"I should get going too," Anna started, she had to think about what she was going to say to Elsa later.

"Actually, Auntie Anna, can I talk to you about something?" Crystal asked sounding a bit unsure.

"Yeah, but lets go to one of the sitting rooms to be more comfortable," Crystal nodded in agreement.

They walked down the hall to the closest sitting room there was. They sat down on the couch facing each other, "Whats up kiddo? Are you okay?" Anna asked with concern in her voice. Crystal never asked to talk to her about anything serious. She normally went to her mother about really important things.

"I'm fine its just, I asked mom about this yesterday," _'I knew it'_ Anna thought, "But she was really touchy about it so I was wondering what you could tell me about my father."

Anna was taken aback by this, "Cris, this is something you definitely should just try to talk to about with your mother again. Its really _not_ my place."

"Please Auntie Anna. All I know about him is his name is or was Jack Frost, he has or had brown eyes with brown hair, and that mom loved and still loves him. Please, just tell me what you know." Crystal was begging now.

Anna sighed, she really hated to do this, to go against what she knew her sister would want her to do. She wanted to help out her niece, she truly did but, she couldn't overstep that boundary, "I'm sorry Cris, I really can't. Its your mothers place not mine. I would tell you, but only with her consent." The drop in Crystal's expression absolutely broke Anna's heart, but she knew she did the right thing.

"Okay, fine. Thanks for at least listening," the princess quickly stood up and speed walked to the door.

"Crystal I-" Anna began.

"No its fine, I'll just find out some other way," she left the room slamming the door behind her.

Anna slumped in her seat, she felt horrible not saying anything to her niece but she knew it was for her own good. She sat there for a minute thinking of what she was going to say to Elsa. When her thoughts were in order she stood up and left the room, headed to Elsa's study.

When she got to the large mahogany door, she took a deep breath and knocked. She heard Elsa from the other side of the door, "Who is it?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna knew that was a silly thing to say, but she felt it was a good enough to break the tension before it got worse.

Elsa's response was flat out and to the point, "No,"

"Elsa, can I come in?"

"I'm busy Anna"

"You're always ahead on your work by a week or so, please?" Anna waited for the answer she was looking for but,

"No,"

Anna went to turn the knob to just let herself in, but it was locked. She remembered something Natty had shown her once when she wanted to snoop around in Joey's room but found it locked as well. She pulled a hairpin from her hair and stuck it in the key hole and played with it until there was a satisfying click and the knob turned.

Elsa looked up with surprise, "What? How'd you-? The door was locked."

"Well, now its not. I thought we were long since past the locked doors Elsa," Anna felt slightly hurt that her sister tried locking out the world in a sense after everything from their past.

Elsa looked back down at the paper sitting in-front of her, "Anna, I don't have time for this right now. Can we do this later?"

"No, we can't_ '_do this later'. I need to talk to you."

"I can't talk right now,"

"Yes you can,"

"Anna please leave," There was irritation in her voice now.

"No,"

"Go Anna"

"No Elsa, I'm not going to leave! You _may_ be my older sister, you _may_ be the queen, but _I _am a grown woman an you can't boss me around like a child. I need to talk to you about earlier. I wanted to say I was sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. You know I would _never_ say something like that purposely. But you know what? Its true, you don't understand to that extent. When it comes to being a mother and being there for your child, there is no doubt in my mind what so ever that you don't understand. But when it comes to long term relationships Elsa, you _don't_ understand. What Jack did to you was wrong, in all of its entirety, and if he were in-front of me right now, I'd give him a good swing for what he did to you." Anna was winded, she was an expert on constantly talking, but she's never gone that far.

Tears streaked Elsa face, although she wipe them away, more were ready to take their place. Anna was right, she didn't understand. She didn't know what to say, no one has ever stood up to her like that before because she's never had a problem with anyone. Elsa put her face in her hands, still crying.

Anna leaned against the desk, next to her sister and leaned over, hugging Elsa. After a moment, Elsa turned and stood up to hug her sister back. They hugged for another few moments, then they broke the embrace.

"You okay?" Anna asked a still crying Elsa.

Elsa nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. I guess I'm just more sensitive to the subject ok 'Jack' that I over reacted. Crystal has been asking a lot about him lately and I want to tell her but I…" Elsa just shook her head unable to finish her sentence.

"Yeah, um, about Crystal, she just asked me about you-know-who" Anna made quotes in the air with her fingers.

Elsa's eyes widened, "What?"

"She told me she already asked you but you didn't want to say anything about him except for his name."

"Wh-what did you tell her?"

Anna sighed, "I told her that it wasn't my place for me to say anything, and that she should try and ask you again."

"Gee thanks sis." Elsa said sarcastically, sitting back down in her chair.

"Elsa hear me out, I know that talking about Jack is really hard for you. And I know that you will get emotional about it. Thats okay, its normal to feel emotion El,"

"But, she's never, seen me cry before. I've always been her rock, like I should be. I just, I feel so powerless and weak, and I don't want her to see me that way."

"Its a way of life, Elsa! If you ask me, I don't think its normal that you two haven't cried together over something. Its totally normal."

Elsa gave Anna a disbelieving look, "Because you've cried in-front of Natty before?"

"Yes,"

"And Joey?"

Anna laughed, "Yes, believe it or not, I have before and it won't be the last,"

"I just don't think its right," Elsa wasn't letting go of her argument anytime soon.

"Believe what you want sis, but it is."

Just then there was a knock on the door, "Come in," It was Gerda.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your highness, but guests are beginning to arrive for the princesses' sleepover." Elsa nodded, "It's alright Gerda, can you please tell my daughter we'll be right there?"

"As you wish Your Majesty," She bowed and stepped out of the room.

"Well I guess we'd better go," Anna said. Elsa nodded in agreement, "Please just consider what I told you."

Elsa sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay, I'll think about it but for now we have guests to greet. How much do you want to bet that the first to show up are Clara and Clarisse?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Anna laughed, "Ah, the three C's rise again!"

"Oh dear God, ear-muffs are a must tonight, I know it already." Elsa said giving her eyes one last wipe with her handkerchief. When she was all set they left Elsa's office and headed down to the designated ball room for the sleepover, praying to themselves for a limited amount of screeching teenagers.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE share your thoughts, they are appreciated more than you think! **

**The past few weeks have been crazy with homework and work and finals are coming up. Please forgive me.**

**Who else saw the Tonys yesterday? Amazing right!? Idina killed it! But I'm SO mad she didn't get 'Best Actress in a Leading Role' I'm sure the other girl really deserved it, but the Queen always wins. And the 'Wicked' performance! OH. MY GOD! I wanted. To die! It was so awesome!**

**Okay, I'll let you go.**

**Adeus, meus enfeites! 3**


End file.
